legofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Ninjago (Série)
Alessandro Belviqua Aurélien Ringelheim Jean-Michel Vovq Thibaut Delmotte Marie-Line Landerwyn Jean-Marc Delhausse Alessandro Belviqua Nicolas Matthys Luc Vandermaelen Cécile Florin Benoit Strulus Maxime Donnay Nicolas Dubois Maxime Donnay Patrick Brüll Peppino Capotondi Nicolas Dubois Benoit Van Dorslaer Nicolas Matthys |diffusion us=2011 - 2014 |diffusion fr=2011 - 2014 }} Ninjago est une série de films Ninjago diffusée aux États-Unis sur Cartoon Network. Le pilote en deux parties a été diffusé sur TF1 dans TFou le 20 février 2011 et les deux première saisons de treize épisodes chacune ainsi que la troisième saison de huit épisodes sont diffusées sur France 3 dans Ludo depuis 2012. La série est également diffusée sur France 4. Épisodes Film Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu.png|''La légende de Ninjago'' (Way of the Ninja, The Golden Weapon, King of Shadows et Weapons of Destiny)|link=La légende de Ninjago Saison 1 Lloyd Garmadon, le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres, a libéré quatre ancestrales et redoutables tribus de serpents. Les ninjas vont vivre de nouvelles aventures et affronter de nouveaux défis ! Ils devront poursuivre leur entraînement ninja pour atteindre leur vrai potentiel, empêcher les tribus serpents d'accomplir leur terrible vengeance, découvrir l'identité du Samurai X, un guerrier un peu trop talentueux à leur goût, et découvrir qui est le ninja vert. Ce mystérieux ninja dont la légende dit qu'il s'élèvera au-dessus de tous les autres pour sauver Ninjago... La légende des serpents.png|'Épisode 1' La légende des serpents (Rise of the Snakes)|link=La légende des serpents La famille de Zane.png|'Épisode 2' La famille de Zane (Home)|link=La famille de Zane La morsure du serpent.png|'Épisode 3' La morsure du serpent (Snakebit)|link=La morsure du serpent Méfiez-vous des serpents.png|'Épisode 4' Méfiez-vous des serpents (Never Trust a Snake)|link=Méfiez-vous des serpents Le rassemblement des serpents.png|'Épisode 5' Le rassemblement des serpents (Can of Worms)|link=Le rassemblement des serpents Le roi serpent.png|'Épisode 6' Le roi serpent (The Snake King)|link=Le roi serpent Tic tac.png|'Épisode 7' Tic tac (Tic Tock)|link=Tic tac La métamorphose de Jay.png|'Épisode 8' La métamorphose de Jay (Once Bitten, Twice Shy)|link=La métamorphose de Jay Les forgerons royaux.png|'Épisode 9' Les forgerons royaux (The Royal Blacksmiths)|link=Les forgerons royaux Le ninja vert.png|'Épisode 10' Le ninja vert (The Green Ninja)|link=Le ninja vert Le choix de Garmadon.png|'Épisode 11' Le choix de Garmadon (All of Nothing)|link=Le choix de Garmadon Le réveil du Grand Dévoreur.png|'Épisode 12' Le réveil du Grand Dévoreur (The Rise of the Great Devourer)|link=Le réveil du Grand Dévoreur Le jour du Grand Dévoreur.png|'Épisode 13' Le jour du Grand Dévoreur (Day of the Great Devourer)|link=Le jour du Grand Dévoreur Saison 2 Maintenant que le Grand Dévoreur a été vaincu, Ninjago profite d'une période de paix bien méritée. Mais l'armée serpent est toujours en fuite et le sombre Lord Garmadon détient désormais les quatre armes d'or du Spinjitzu. Il sera bientôt capable de recréer Ninjago à sa propre image. À moins que les quatre jeunes maîtres du Spinjitzu, Kai, Jay, Cole et Zane, ne parviennent à préparer Lloyd Garmadon pour un ultime combat contre son propre père. Tous les espoirs sont placés en Lloyd, le ninja vert. Réussira-t-il à achever son entraînement et à prendre conscience de son vrai potentiel à temps ? Mais d'autres forces obscures du passé sont à l'œuvre et, bientôt, la bataille finale qui décidera du destin de Ninjago se déroulera de la façon la plus inattendue qui soit. L'avènement des ténèbres.png|'Épisode 14' L'avènement des ténèbres (Darkness Shall Rise)|link=L'avènement des ténèbres Pirates contre ninjas.png|'Épisode 15' Pirates contre ninjas (Pirates vs. Ninja)|link=Pirates contre ninjas Les ennuis n'arrivent jamais seuls.png|'Épisode 16' Les ennuis n'arrivent jamais seuls (Double Trouble)|link=Les ennuis n'arrivent jamais seuls La course ninjaball.png|'Épisode 17' La course ninjaball (Ninjaball Run)|link=La course ninjaball Jeux d'enfant.png|'Épisode 18' Jeux d'enfant (Child's Play)|link=Jeux d'enfant Retour vers le passé.png|'Épisode 19' Retour vers le passé (Wrong Place, Wrong Time)|link=Retour vers le passé Le guerrier de pierre.png|'Épisode 20' Le guerrier de pierre (The Stone Army)|link=Le guerrier de pierre Le jour où Ninjago s'est mis à trembler.png|'Épisode 21' Le jour où Ninjago s'est mis à trembler (The Day Ninjago Stood Still)|link=Le jour où Ninjago s'est mis à trembler Retrouvailles.png|'Épisode 22' Retrouvailles (The Last Voyage)|link=Retrouvailles Le temple de la lumière.png|'Épisode 23' Le temple de la lumière (Island of Darkness)|link=Le temple de la lumière Le dernier espoir.png|'Épisode 24' Le dernier espoir (The Last Hope)|link=Le dernier espoir L'ultime combat a commencé.png|'Épisode 25' L'ultime combat a commencé ! (Return of the Overlord)|link=L'ultime combat a commencé ! L'avènement du maître du Spinjitzu.png|'Épisode 26' L'avènement du maître du Spinjitzu (Rise of the Spinjitzu Master)|link=L'avènement du maître du Spinjitzu Saison 3 : Réinitialisé ! LEGO Ninjago The Beginning to 2014 LEGO Ninjago Rebooted Official Trailer 2014 L'ennemi invisible.jpg|'Épisode 27' L'ennemi invisible (The Surge)|link=L'ennemi invisible L'art de combattre sans combattre.jpg|'Épisode 28' L'art de combattre sans combattre (The Art of the Silent Fist)|link=L'art de combattre sans combattre Blackout.jpg|'Épisode 29' Blackout (Blackout)|link=Blackout La malédiction du maître d'or.jpg|'Épisode 30' La malédiction du maître d'or (The Curse of the Golden Master)|link=La malédiction du maître d'or À l'intérieur du Digivers.jpg|'Épisode 31' À l'intérieur du Digivers (Enter the Digiverse)|link=À l'intérieur du Digivers Nom de code Arcturus.jpg|'Épisode 32' Nom de code : Arcturus (Codename: Arcturus)|link=Nom de code : Arcturus Le vide intersidéral.jpg|'Épisode 33' Le vide intersidéral (The Void)|link=Le vide intersidéral Le ninja de titane.jpg|'Épisode 34' Le ninja de titane (The Titanium Ninja)|link=Le ninja de titane Galerie Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu Le film.jpg Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu Saison 1.jpg Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu Saison 2.jpg Vidéos LEGO Ninjago The Weekend Whip feat. Sensei Wu|''The Weekend Whip'' par The Fold The Fold "Born To Be A Ninja" FULL VERSION HQ LEGO NINJAGO|''Born to be a Ninja'' par The Fold The Fold "Ninja, Go!" FULL VERSION HQ LEGO NINJAGO|''Ninja, Go!'' par The Fold The Fold "A-W-E-S-O-M-E" FULL VERSION HQ LEGO NINJAGO|''A-W-E-S-O-M-E'' par The Fold LEGO Ninjago Rebooted NEW THEME SONG! "The Weekend Whip" Remixed|''The Weekend Whip'' Remixed par the Fold LEGO NINJAGO "After The Blackout" Official Music Video|''After the Blackout'' par The Fold LEGO NINJAGO "Spinning Out In Color" Official Video by The Fold|''Spinning out in Color'' par The Fold LEGO NINJAGO "We Are Ninja" LYRIC VIDEO|''We are Ninja'' par The Fold LEGO NINJAGO Nindroids Attack! Eye of the Storm (OFFICIAL VIDEO)|''Eye of the Storm'' par The Fold Ninjago Trailer2 11 1m FR 16066|La bande annonce de la saison 2 LEGO NinjagoTrailer 5-13 12 1m FR HD 17707|La bande annonce de la saison 2 en:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Catégorie:Films Catégorie:Ninjago Catégorie:2011 Catégorie:2012 Catégorie:2014 Catégorie:Ninjago (Série)